Other than being hung on a wall, posters are often brought to sporting events, gatherings, demonstrations, graduations, celebrations and the like to provide a visual message to participants or other attendees. Posters are also used on street corners to alert potential customers to sales, promotions or the location of an establishment.
Since such posters are generally intended to be seen by many and at a distance, they tend to be large, often in the range of 16×20 inches to 24×36 inches or larger. Moreover, since the poster is generally intended to be clearly seen without curling or folding on itself, it is often mounted on a backing material such as a cardboard or foam board backing.
When posters are being held by a user, rather than being hung on a wall or other structure, the user has to hold the poster up to display it. Due to the generally large size, however, this requires that the user hold the poster with two hands. Using two hands to hold a poster limits what the user can otherwise hold as well as limiting the movement of the poster if the user seeks to waive the poster to gain attention.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved device to hold a poster which can be secured to a poster or a poster backing and allow the user to hold the poster easily and comfortably with just one hand.